Cthulhu Fhtagn
by Ex Oblivione
Summary: This is a retelling of The Call of Cthulhu by HP Lovecraft but through a different narrator's point of view. This is my first Lovecraft fanfic.


_This is my first Lovecraft fanfic so don't judge too hard. It's a retelling of the last part of The Call of Cthulhu but the narrator is a different person (it's pretty obvious who it is if you've read the story so no prizes for guessing who). I do not own any of Lovecraft's stories, I am not seeking to make money off this, blah, blah, blah. Enjoy. I am working on something else next time, maybe not a Lovecraft fanfic but I am thinking of doing something about after the Dunwich Horror._

* * *

The moon swayed in the stormy skies like a pearly white galleon tossed on black seas. I was nearly drowned in the horrible black waters of the ocean below had the crew not managed to board and took hold of the _Alert_. On board, I found a peculiar idol thing of some kind of squid-dragon beast atop a miniature shrine. Evidently, the _Alert_ crew must have worshipped this thing. I felt a kind of horror at the fiends that had once drove this ship, but I fell asleep and dreamt uneasy dreams of an enormous beast with a tentacle covered head, which must have spurred from the strange idol I found on the ship. The next morning, one of the sailors was shouting that there was land.

It looked like a great stone pillar rising out of the waves at first, but upon closer inspection, was in actuality, a small island. I studied it from the boat with a mixture of curiosity and terror. The coastline was made muddy ooze and green blocks of ruined structures that must have once been a city. I have never heard of any island in this part of the ocean, but we landed in search of civilization. Little did I know at the time that it was the ancient, evil city of R'lyeh.

We could only walk and observe the monstrous stone city. The curious thing about the architecture was the strange curves and unnatural angles of the ruins, which did not seem to be part of this world. The geometry of all the buildings was non-Euclidean. The abnormality of the structures did not seem to comply with the basic laws of physics of this world.

One of the crew, Rodriguez the Portuguese, discovered an enormous stone door with strange bas-relief carvings of a squid-dragon type animal on it, which looked oddly familiar to me. It was like a huge barn door, but larger than any barn door I've ever seen. We all pulled at it and slowly, the door began to open. The great stone door slid in a queer direction, diagonally upwards instead of sideways.

Of the Thing that came out of it, I can hardly describe. What happened next, to this day, I still can scarcely believe something that monstrous could emerge out of anywhere from this earth. I will attempt to describe the Thing as best to my ability. It had an enormous head with pulpy, wet tentacles sprouting out of it. Leathery wings sprouted out of its scaly body which in itself seemed like a grotesque parody of a human's. The Thing was the model of the bas-relief and the strange idol found on the _Alert_. Several of our crew died trying to escape the Thing's wrath but me and Briden. We reached the boat and started it up but the thing gave chase, cutting through the slimy waves faster than any aquatic thing on earth. I took hold of the helm, turned the boat around, and rammed it with the bow. The Thing's head burst like a balloon but instantly began reforming. I escaped by taking advantage of its temporary injury.

I don't remember much of what happened next, only a period of madness. I supposed I must have been delirious and Briden was in a worse state. He must have died over the journey but I survived and reached civilization again, spending the stormy nights back to the modern world clutching the idol of the beast like my lifeline.

God! That Thing still haunts my dreams at night and I have the odd feeling that some people are watching me for what I know. The Thing I have described is called Cthulhu. In my dreams I heard an eerie chant, whether inside or outside my head, I don't know. _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn_…I fear for my own sanity. If They don't come to get me soon, I will go mad anyway. My only hope is that someone will read this before I am gone. I know They are coming to get me and Cthulhu still lives. _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. _In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming….


End file.
